Murderous Love
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Yuma Tsukumo is a detective working on the widely know "Case of III", given the name because the victims of the murderer always had a Roman Numeral III smeared in their own blood on the cheek, giving the killer the nickname III. His second problem? His friend/roommate is a serial killer who is obsessed with him. YumaxIII with other side pairings. T for good reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**i like Yandere!III, that's all I'm going to say on the matter.**

**i...kinda like this one, actually. There aren't many IIIxYuma fics out there. Which sucks because these two are adorable! So, enjoy! I own nothing, obviously.**

I frowned as my eyes scanned the file before me. Another murder? So soon? I looked up at the individual standing before my desk, a male with purple hair in a style that reminded me of tentacles and deep blue eyes. "When did this happen?"

"The body was found at midnight last night," Kamishiro Ryouga, who often went by the nickname of Shark, told me, "They brought the body to me, and from what I could tell, it had been dead for about 12 hours before it was found." He crossed his arms.

I looked at the picture of the body. "The way the throat is slit, a Roman numeral III smeared on the cheek with blood and the fact that no DNA other than the victims was found..." I looked at Shark. "You think-?"

"It's gotta be," he replied with a scowl.

I sighed and closed the folder. On the front, printed in large black ink were the words "Case of III". "I assume I have to wait to examine the scene?"

Shark nodded. "Kaito wants you to wait before heading over. One of the newbies thinks he found something, so he wants to double check."

I stood up. "Alright." I stood up and put the folder in one of the cabinets behind my chair. Glancing at the clock, I pulled my jacket on. "I'm going to head home. I've got a headache."

"I've got to send a blood sample to the labs," Shark said, "And do a bit of analysis on the body, so I'm going to head out."

I waved at Shark as he left before leaving myself, making sure I had my laptop and anything else important before locking up my office. I made my way to my car and climbed in before driving home.

I entered the apartment I shared with a close friend of mine, who evidently wasn't home. I set my laptop aside, took off my hat and coat and headed towards the bathroom. I grabbed some clothes from my room on the way there.

After a quick shower, I exited the bathroom, wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweat pants and toweling my damp black and red hair dry. As I did so, I heard a familiar voice say "Ah, Yuma! Your home!"

I finished toweling my hair and opened my eyes, seeing my roommate standing before me. He had pink hair that was black in the back and bright green eyes, and he wore a red jacket with gold trimmings over a white button up shirt and tan pants.

"Michael," I said, smiling, "Hey." I sat on the couch as Michael took the love seat and said "You got home late yesterday."

Michael smiled sheepishly. "I worked overtime."

I frowned. "I see." I leaned back against the couch. "I got a call from a coworker. Seems you were a little klutzy while working overtime."

His face turned light pink. "Y-yeah, a little, but not too bad. I won't get fired, that's for sure. And nobody really noticed, I don't think."

"Someone noticed," I said casually.

"I hope not," Michael said. The chime of a digital bell tower's bells ringing started to play, and Michael took out his phone from his pocket and glanced at the screen. "Ah, it's Thomas." Without another word he entered the kitchen, answering his phone. I sighed, closing his eyes, feeling the headache from earlier begin to pound a bit.

"I certainly hope you don't get fired," I murmured under my breath, sighing, feeling suddenly exhausted.

I suppose that's what happens when you live with a serial killer.

**see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**alright, so...this is sort of an explanation chapter of sorts. You'll see when you read it. Basically (almost) everything that has happened up until the point last chapter started. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Perhaps I should explain my situation.

My name is Tsukumo Yuma. I don't have many friends. I am a detective in the city of Heartland. Most people wouldn't expect me to be one,but it's more because of my friend Astral Starr, an astrologist, that I decided I wanted to be a detective. It's kind of fun, solving mysteries.

Anyway, I'm sure that isn't what you wanted to hear. You wanted to hear an explanation as to why I, a detective, am living with a serial killer. It's a long story.

Michael Arclight wasn't always a serial killer. We met in sixth grade. Up until then, Michael hadn't had an...easy life. His father mysteriously vanished along with my own on an adventure they were going on together. My father was an adventurer and his was a scientist. His oldest brother Chris grew distant, and he and his other older brother, Thomas, were temporarily abandoned in an orphanage while Chris worked day and night to find Byron, their father.

Byron eventually turned up, but he wasn't the same as he had been. His newer, odder behavior affected his sons, so when I met Michael, he was kind of upset with his father's odd behavior. He acted kind, but I could always see resentment in his eyes. But I didn't stop trying to befriend him and make him feel better. I discovered his love of archeology and ancient artifacts and used that to my advantage.

Eventually his father regained his senses, and the Arclight children didn't act quite so...evil. Except for Thomas. His behavior didn't change too much. But the damage had already been done, and Michael didn't come out of the experience completely unscathed. His mental health took a dip and...I guess he became attached to me. I guess it was because during that period, I had been there to comfort him and make him smile, and he just...became dependent on me.

Dangerously dependent.

I remember the first murder, more because I walked in while it was in progress. We were in ninth grade, and the victim was a girl a grade behind us. I don't remember her name, but she had supposedly had a crush on me, and had confessed one day. I turned her down and she walked away in tears. I turned to head home, and there was Michael, only a few feet away with a weird look on his face. When I asked about it, he just smiled and said it was nothing. And I, being the idiot I was, believed it.

Later that night, I went out to perform an errand for my sister, Akari. As I was heading home, I heard someone gasp in an alley. So I entered and explored, going through several twists and turns until i stumbled upon it. The murder. All i saw at first was Michael's back. He heard me approach and turned, smiling, saying he was happy to see me. Then I noticed it.

A blood smear on his cheek.

Sure enough, when he turned his full body, I saw it. He wore gloves, white gloves that were now covered in blood. In one hand he held a bloodied knife, and the other was tracing a the Roman Numeral III on her cheek. Her neck was slit deeply and cleanly. I could tell he had cut straight down to her windpipe.

I bolted. I needed to escape, to tell someone. Michael was faster though. He pinned me to a wall and gave me a friendly smile. He leaned close and murmured "You won't tell anyone, right, Yuma?"

And I didn't.

As the high school years progressed, 2 more people lost their lives to Michael, and one of them had once gotten to close for comfort, both by my standards, and Michael's. And the other had been a childhood bully of mine.

Now, years later, I live with Michael. I can't bring myself to turn him in, so I remain silent and play dumb. To help pay rent, Michael works at a museum in town, Heartland Museum. His favorite exhibit is the Egyptian exhibit.

3 more people have become his victim since graduating from high school and college. As you can probably guess at this point, they were either admirers or bullies of mine or someone who tried to take advantage of me. Along with his latest victim, that is a total of about 7 victims.

And I still can't bring myself to turn Michael in and betray his trust.

So that's the story so far. About why I live with a serial killer. That's the whole story.

At least, all you need to know.

**TheScoundrelCookie: I like Keyshipping too! :) thank you.**

**CatLoverx33: thank you. All is (more or less) explained in this chapter.**

**Guest: thanks!**

**Princess Hinata Bug: thanks!**

**See that little buttom that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
